


【论坛体】内个，不是我说，你们注意点行吗？

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Kudos: 1





	【论坛体】内个，不是我说，你们注意点行吗？

【双季玛】【论坛体】内个，不是我说，你们注意点行吗？

*zyp大型闲扯淡现场  
*所有人物均ooc  
*CP：双季玛、乌拉尔组、技术组etc  
——

交流区》内个，不是我说，你们注意点行吗？

1L[楼主] 顶级黑客尼古拉  
一楼没啥好祭的，要不祭一下诸位大佬的工作条例？不知道康斯坦丁.阿纳托利耶维奇有没有秃掉x

2L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
放心，暂时还没有，不过胖了，有德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇两个宽了

3L不是不想减肥  
如果ls不想加班就注意一点，别怪我没提醒您，快圈审了

4L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
今天周四，这都快中午了，二位看起来不忙啊

5L二号飞走的大镁铝  
莫非今天例会取消了？

6L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
倒也不是，慌也没用不是嘛

7L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
这种心态我懂！ddl的前一天我就这样  
心如止水.jpg

8L真没钱了  
我说你们都低着头干嘛呢，原来在这儿聊天呢

9L大师与玛格丽特  
回复7L 这就是你们部和能源部没交上来报告的原因？

10L今天给俄气抢到优惠了吗  
大事不妙，我撤了x德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇您好好保重。

11L往事与随想  
有人叫我吗？

12L今天给俄气抢到优惠了吗  
回复11L 不不不不不，是针对自然资源部那位

13L大师与玛格丽特  
回复12L 您不是撤了吗？

14L今天给俄气抢到优惠了吗  
今天天气真好，感觉能把报告肝出来

15L奥奥奥利奥  
那您真的很可以了，怕不是打字机转世哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

16L才不是大脸喵  
来自球友的嘲讽x

17L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
这个故事告诉我们，叫人直接艾特就行了，不然叫到同样名字父称的人，可能会发生惨案

18L二号飞走的大镁铝  
yooooooooooo，我记得球友可不止这俩啊

19L眼镜一戴超然物外  
啧 羡慕那个跑去sk潇洒自在的人

20L国际象棋在线教学  
嘻嘻

21L二号飞走的大镁铝  
等等等等等一下  
你们不觉得有两位德米特里的ID格式有点一致吗[吃瓜.jpg]

22L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
哦豁[吃瓜.jpg]

23L往事与随想  
啊？是吗？

24L大师与玛格丽特  
……

25L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇您是仗着自己在外地搞赛车就无所畏惧吗[允悲.jpg]

26L往事与随想  
啥？

27L不是不想减肥  
所以季玛.科扎克是真的不知道......

28L大师与玛格丽特  
@今天冤大头跑路了吗 怎么说话呢你？[微笑.jpg]小心我把你家沃瓦送回秋明去，反正他也挺喜欢乌拉尔的

29L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇您不要蒙我[doge]，州长早就直选了，还是您提议并签署的法案呢

30L大师与玛格丽特  
哦，很难吗？走统俄下放的路子不就好了？反正你们也是走这条路子上来了，再走一遍来时路嘛，体会体会当时的感受

31L乌拉尔的花楸树  
？？？德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇？！

32L大师与玛格丽特  
我看你不是挺喜欢乌拉尔吗，连ID都叫这个

33L穆特科待机状态  
其实我想吐槽这个ID很久了，终于有机会了，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇还带头吐槽了hhhhhhhh  
这tm是什么自带bgm的ID啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

34L往事与随想  
......Language

35L才不是大脸猫  
啥！双季玛？！我错过了什么

36L二号飞走的大镁铝  
东乌那边是才通网么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

37L北方鲨鱼  
南奥塞梯和阿布哈兹是才通网吗hhhhhhhhh

38L真没钱了  
话说，弗拉季斯拉夫.尤里耶维奇，当年你们一起在总统办，都没发现吗？

39L才不是大脸喵  
汪T^T

40L不是不想减肥  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太扎心了吧，杀人诛心莫过于此

41L才不是大脸喵  
那段时间不是一直忙着跟某个丑人掐架来着吗，谁注意这玩意x  
[传记截图.jpg]“如今，在弗拉季斯拉夫·苏尔科夫与伊戈尔·谢钦之间，好像将会为签署这些文件的重大责任展开非同小可的较量。”

42L北方鲨鱼  
借口，分明就是你没发现，别的热闹也没见你错过

43L二号飞走的大镁铝  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

44L才不是大脸喵  
听听这是人话吗！[你们zyp都有病.jpg]

45L大师与玛格丽特  
斯拉瓦你说什么？

46L才不是大脸喵  
咳，我是说，今天天气不错，德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇的方程式赛车大赛一定会一切顺利！

47L往事与随想  
你就拿我当挡箭牌吧[无奈.jpg]  
不过，这个楼标题是什么意思？怎么好像被我们聊歪了？

48L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
毕竟长辈谈话，我们小辈不好插嘴[可爱.jpg]

49L眼镜一戴超然物外  
理讨，科里亚这么乖，有好事吗？

50L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
嘻嘻，马克西姆.阿列克谢耶维奇懂我  
[图片]  
我溜了，大家随意x

51L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
哦豁

52L我的声音不沙哑  
哦豁

53L二号飞走的大镁铝  
啧

54L不是不想减肥  
当事人都不在啊  
@草案不急好好穿衣 @是我又不配了  
不客气@眼镜一戴超然物外

55L手模找我低价优惠  
难道我不在场吗？难道我就不配被艾特一下吗？

56L我的声音不沙哑  
所以到底是谁更不配一点？

57L奥奥奥利奥  
体育和司法的对决之战x

58L才不是大脸喵  
不要怂，正面battle啊  
[一般般的开心一般般的拽.jpg]

59L大师与玛格丽特  
@只看数据脱离实际 不谢

60L大师与玛格丽特  
等等米沙你这改的什么鬼ID

61L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈您事务繁忙终于发现了吗

62L只看数据脱离实际  
啊就是emmmmmm

63L眼镜一戴超然物外  
别解释了，小心卢比扬卡一日游，科沙是不会给你送饭的

64L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
yoooooooooooooooooo

65L大师与玛格丽特  
如果你有幸去一日游了，我会联系另一位德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇走他爸的门路给你送点好吃的

66L只看数据脱离实际  
？？？我只是冒个泡，这张照片里分明没有我QAQ

67L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
有一说一，马克西姆.阿列克谢耶维奇真是太大度了，竟然还想到了送饭，值得我辈学习

68L大师与玛格丽特  
你报告写完了？亚马尔的油田都安排好了？

69L乌拉尔的花楸树  
咳，自认“not real one”的德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇让我带句话，他去肝北极项目的报告了，工作使他快乐

70L草案不急好好穿衣  
看我ID，草案不急，而且后台明明显示他还在线

71L奥奥奥利奥  
统俄下放警告.jpg

72L往事与随想  
季玛你别拿这群年轻人寻开心了，他们工作都不容易

73L大师与玛格丽特  
行吧。  
我也知道他们不容易，所以才说个笑话让他们轻松轻松缓解一下嘛

74L奥奥奥利奥  
？我明明是来看戏的，结果为什么被某两位为了一嘴狗粮？  
我要减肥，不想吃狗粮

75L我的声音不沙哑  
所以说亚马尔的油田都准备好了吗[好奇.jpg]

76L今天给俄气抢到优惠了吗  
这玩意跟您工贸部有啥关系，再说，这玩意不能私下问安托沙吗？

77L我的声音不沙哑  
怎么没关系呢，自然资源勘探，能源批地皮，财政算钱，我工贸好带货啊，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇前两天还签署了在工业领域引入创新技术的命令呢！

78L奥奥奥利奥  
这一条龙，您真是过于未雨绸缪了

79L今天给俄气抢到优惠了吗  
带啥货，开采出来的气最后都是俄气的，啥时候买啥时候卖还两说呢  
再说了，有点AC 数好嘛，那拨款也不是冲着你们工贸给的

80L我的声音不沙哑  
不是我们，难道是你们能源部？！

81L奥奥奥利奥  
反正不是我们经发

82L真没钱了  
财政只出不进~

83L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
理讨，安东.赫尔曼诺维奇是不是被连续的拨款逼疯了x

84L真没钱了  
回复83L 你不要以为你们自然资源部ddl延期了就能晚要钱，我就能跟你和颜悦色！Novatek昨天还在跟我抱怨这批拨款里没有他们！

85L今天冤大头跑路了吗  
连钱都不给太狠心了x

86L奥奥奥利奥  
可是Nova做错了什么（您知道Nova有多努力吗！[doge]

87L真没钱了  
你们开采水平的报告还没有上报，也就没有审批下来，所以他们石油气税还没有谈妥，我也自然没法根据不同的开采水平拨款，怪我咯~

88L今天给俄气要到优惠了吗  
讲道理，石油气税你们财政部也有份！  
（PS，其实刚才上面的问题很简单啊，拨款当然是冲着咱们几个的顶头上司

89L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
哦豁，又是一口狗粮

90L才不是大脸喵  
那么问题来了，经发部是干嘛的呢？

91L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
真是个绝妙的问题！@奥奥奥利奥，胖子，问你呢

92L不是不想减肥  
感觉有被含沙射影到

93L奥奥奥利奥  
众所周知，经发，啥活都要干，啥锅都要背，啥骂都得挨，啥钱都没有

94L才不是大脸喵  
太惨了，所以马克西姆.斯坦尼斯拉沃维奇，您啥时候跟德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇正面battle一下？

95L奥奥奥利奥  
？？？？弗拉季斯拉夫.尤里耶维奇，这话可不敢乱说啊！

96L往事与随想  
我明白了，斯拉瓦在这个论坛里就是挑事的

97L二号飞走的大镁铝  
我也明白了！这个楼彻底歪了

98L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
这话倒也不能这么说，娜塔莉亚.亚历山德罗夫娜，您看这楼里的画风，算不算对本楼中心思想的歪打正着？

99L不是不想减肥  
那不行。  
@草案不急好好穿衣 @是我又不配了 @眼镜一戴超然物外 出来吵架

100L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
出来吵架可还行hhhhhhhhhh

101L是我又不配了  
不就是拉个手吗？没在怕的

102L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
啧，来自圣大法律系的自信

103L不是不想减肥  
即使是不配 也不怕x

104L才不是大脸喵  
该说不说，我都快忘了亚历山大.弗拉基米罗维奇是圣大法律系的人

105L是我又不配了  
见笑了，要不是康斯坦丁.阿纳托利耶维奇在搞行政犯罪法改革，司法部在外人眼中就是个透明

106L往事与随想  
唉，怪我当年司法改革的时候没有搞好。

107L我的声音不沙哑  
德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇又要开始宿命论式叹息了吗

108L大师与玛格丽特  
……楼上上又胡乱感慨什么呢？

109L二号飞走的大镁铝  
这题我会  
详情请戳→[挚友是宿命论者是一种什么样的体验]

110L真没钱了  
“我认为，宿命论的本质其实是人们对已发生的事件，且大多是并不称心如意的事件，所造成的难过心理，进而引发的一种回避或自我宽慰的方式。”  
“我们应该做的是陪伴和找出原因，并进行心理疏导......”

111L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
哇哦，还可以这样

112L不是不想减肥  
@往事与随想 季玛，我只能帮你到这儿了（别问我是哪个季玛，我也不太知道x

113L大师与玛格丽特  
......

114L往事与随想  
好了，其实我就胡乱一感慨，大家都别当真哈  
@大师与玛格丽特 季玛，你真是的，写了东西也不给我看

115L大师与玛格丽特  
咳。

116L二号的大镁铝  
谁帮我敲开五楼办公室的门看一眼，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇脸红了没有耳尖红了没有

117L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
？您不在二号之后这么飘的么？简直要飘到天上去

118L二号飞走的大镁铝  
不用，谢谢~本鹦鹉可以用飞的

119L不是不想减肥  
其实有一个办法x  
我们可以联系米哈伊尔.伊万诺维奇

120L穆特科待机状态  
同在ZF办，那为什么不您直接去看呢hhhhhhhh

121L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
其实还有一个办法  
让科沙做表x

122L大师与玛格丽特  
我看你们一点也不忙，就不能跟教育部学学？奥尔加.尤里耶夫娜就没像你们似的跑出了蹦跶  
@顶级黑客尼古拉 科里亚？

123L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
德德德德德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇，今天莫斯科天气真好

124L奥奥奥利奥  
可是你在喀山啊hhhhhhhhh

125L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
闭嘴，胖子（没有针对康斯坦丁.阿纳托利耶维奇的意思

126L不是不想减肥  
？

127L我的声音不沙哑  
其实，是因为教育部和农业部今天有法案等待审议，他们在准备，所以没有来这里浪（小声比比

128L眼镜一戴超然物外  
虽然过去很多楼了，但我还是要说  
@往事与随想 其实司法部透明您没啥责任，都怪亚历山大.弗拉基米罗维奇就行  
行政犯罪法改革即使搞了也很透明x

129L二号飞走的大镁铝  
这句吐槽有醋味（确认

130L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
科沙呢？他咋一直不在

131L眼镜一戴超然物外  
他在打疫苗呢，最近流感有点严重，维罗妮卡.伊戈尔耶夫娜强烈推荐我们打一针

132L大师与玛格丽特  
说起这个，听说卫生部那边已经身体力行开始打疫苗了，你们跟人接触也挺多的，要不要也打一下？

133L穆特科待机状态  
我不打，我怕打针，我看见针头就头昏脑涨，晕了就没法为国效力了

134L不是不想减肥  
噗还有这种逃避方式吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

135L真没钱了  
非常典型的耍无赖hhhhhhh

136L往事与随想  
我没病，我拒绝，而且我打不打也对别人没啥影响吧

137L大师与玛格丽特  
那随便，反正你们生了病别强撑着。

138L[楼主]顶级黑客尼古拉  
太耿直了叭！

139L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
众所周知，德米特里.尼古拉耶维奇只有在德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇面前才会顺着对方

140L二号飞走的大镁铝  
比如，西布尔打火机事件？

141L不是不想减肥  
可是我又做错了什么呢？当时我为什么要在现场？（说起来，季玛你要打疫苗吗？

142L大师与玛格丽特  
......不打，我觉得我有足够的抗体

143L才不是大脸喵  
那岂不是一支行走的疫苗（小声

144L大师与玛格丽特  
斯拉瓦我劝你别跳，省省精力继续干活吧

145L才不是大脸喵  
最近有啥活吗？顿巴斯和阿布哈兹那边都还好啊

146L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
[图片]  
弗拉季斯拉夫.尤里耶维奇您加油[允悲]

147L才不是大脸喵  
？？？？？？阿布哈兹早不出事晚不出事偏偏这时候出事？？？

148L二号飞走的大镁铝  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈奥列格原来你刚刚不回我消息是在忙这个

149L不是不想减肥  
都别聊了，还有几分钟就开会了，都来大厅交手机了啊

150L奥列古什卡吃不胖  
嘻嘻，新闻秘书不用，羡慕吗

————end————


End file.
